Fachliteratur
The Twitter-Book Autor Tim O'Reilly erschienen Mai 2009 Aus dem Klappentext This practical guide will teach you everything you need to know to quickly become a Twitter power user. It includes information on the latest third party applications, strategies and tactics for using Twitter's 140-character messages as a serious--and effective--way to boost your business, as well as how to turn Twitter into your personal newspaper, tracking breaking news and learning what matters to you and your friends. Co-written by Tim O'Reilly and Sarah Milstein, widely followed and highly respected twitterers, the practical information in The Twitter Book is presented in a innovative, visually rich format that's packed with clear explanations and examples of best practices that show Twitter in action, as demonstrated by the work of over 60 twitterers. (Preview unter http://www.slideshare.net/oreillymedia/the-twitter-book-a-sneak-preview) Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 240 Seiten | 19 Euro Die neuen Regeln für Marketing und PR im Web 2.0 Autor David Meerman Scott erschienen Mai 2009 Inhalte Das Web 2.0 hat die Art und Weise, wie Menschen miteinander interagieren, tiefgreifend verändert und somit auch die Möglichkeiten, wie Unternehmen mit ihren potentiellen Kunden kommunizieren können. Früher konnten Sie nur durch aufwändige und teure Werbung Ihre Zielgruppe erreichen. Dagegen bietet Ihnen heute das Internet zahlreiche neue und effektive Wege, Ihre Kunden direkt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. In diesem Buch finden Sie alles, was Sie brauchen, um die neuen Regeln für PR und Marketing erfolgreich anzuwenden! Der Autor zeigt Ihnen, welches Potential die webbasierte Kommunikation und Social Media Ihnen eröffnen. Mittel zum Zweck im modernen Social Web sind News Releases, Blogs, Podcasting und Virales Marketing der Autor schildert Ihnen detailliert und praxisnah, wie Sie diese einsetzen, um Ihre Zielgruppe direkt anzusprechen. Sie lernen, Ihre Zielgruppe zu analysieren, überzeugende Aussagen zu formulieren und die Konsumenten zum Kauf anzuregen. Dieser einzigartige Leitfaden für das Marketing der Zukunft stellt Ihnen Aktionspläne zur Verfügung, die Sie Schritt für Schritt nachvollziehen können, um sich die Möglichkeiten des Internets zunutze zu machen. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 320 Seiten | 24,95 Euro Me 2.0: Build a Powerful Brand to Achieve Career Success Autor' Dan Schwabel erschienen März 2009 Inhalte (Klappentext) The handbook for surviving and thriving in the digital age. Highlights include: *An effective 4-step process for discovering, creating, communicating, and maintaining a personal brand. *Expert insight into how blogs, podcasting, and social networks can position individuals to find careers based on their passion and experience. *A complementary website (www.personalbrandingbook.com) with helpful templates for each tool in the personal branding kit (i.e. resume, portfolio, etc.). *Proven advice on branding from leading industry experts. *Tips on using social media tools for personal empowerment, confidence building, and professional networking in order to attract jobs directly, without having to perform tedious job searches. *Strategies for creating an online and offline presence for career protection and self-promotion. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 256 Seiten | 12,24 Euro Putting the Public Back in Public Relations: How Social Media Is Reinventing the Aging Business of PR Autor Brian Solis erschienen Februar 2009 Inhalte Forget the pitch: Yesterday’s PR techniques just don’t work anymore. That’s the bad news. Here’s the great news: Social Media and Web 2.0 offer you an unprecedented opportunity to make PR succeed more powerfully than ever before. This book shows how to reinvent PR around two-way conversations with traditional and new influencers, bring the “public” back into public relations—and earn a new level of results that just wasn’t possible before now.Drawing on their unparalleled experience making Social Media work for business, PR 2.0 blogger Brian Solis and industry leader Deirdre Breakenridge show how to transform the way you think, plan, prioritize, and deliver PR services. You’ll learn new ways to build the relationships that matter, and reach a new generation of influencers…leverage platforms ranging from Twitter to Facebook…truly embed yourself in the communities that are shaping the future. Along the way, you’ll learn how to stop being a “publicist” or mere “communicator” and become what your clients or company really need: a genuine enthusiast for whom and what you represent. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 352 Seiten | 17,99 Euro Here Comes Everybody: How Change Happens When People Come Together Autor Clay Shirky erschienen Februar 2009 Klappentext Welcome to the new future of involvement. Forming groups is easier than it's ever been: unpaid volunteers can build an encyclopaedia together in their spare time, mistreated customers can join forces to get their revenge on airlines and high street banks, and one man with a laptop can raise an army to help recover a stolen phone. The results of this new world of easy collaboration can be both good (young people defying an oppressive government with a guerrilla ice-cream eating protest) and bad (girls sharing advice for staying dangerously skinny) but it's here and, as Clay Shirky shows, it's affecting! well, everybody. For the first time, we have the tools to make group action truly a reality. And they're going to change our whole world. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 352 Seiten | 11,34 Euro Lose Control of Your Marketing! Why marketing ROI measures lead to failure Autor David Meerman Scott erschienen 2009 (Teil des neuen Buchs "World Wide Rave") Inhalte“For your ideas to spread and rise to the status of a World Wide Rave, you must give up control. Make your information on the Web totally free for people to access, with absolutely no virtual strings attached.” Bezugsquelle & Kosten kostenloses eBook | 320 Seiten | http://www.davidmeermanscott.com/documents/Marketing_ROI.pdf Stars des Internets Autor Torsten Oelke erschienen Januar 2009 Inhalte Torsten Oelke hat nach vielen offenen, spannenden und überraschenden Gesprächen dreizehn erfolgreiche Web-Unternehmer und ihre Geschichten in einem Buch vereint. Sei es im Gespräch mit Craiglist-Gründer Craig Newmark im Coffeeshop in San Francisco, mit ricardo.de Gründer Stefan Glänzer im Soho Club in London oder mit dem Gründer des Internet-Aktionshauses alando Oliver Samwer beim Mittagessen in München – Oelke hat sie alle persönlich getroffen und von Unternehmer zu Unternehmer ihren Erfolgsweg nachgezeichnet. Er beschreibt ihre Motivation, mit der sie ihre Ziele verfolgten und zeigt, wie sie die oft bewegten ersten Jahre überstanden haben. Erfolgsgeschichten wie die von XING, GetAbstract, DaWanda, Tipp24, Spreadshirt u. a. ermutigen, sich im dichten virtuellen Netz seinen eigenen Weg zu bahnen. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 208 Seiten | 24,90 Euro Marketing-Attacke | Das So-geht's-Buch für messbar mehr Verkäufe Autoren Claudia Bayerl, Stefan Gottschling erschienen Januar 2009 Inhalte Marketing-Attacke ist ein Buch für Macher. Es redet nicht lang herum,sondern gibt über 200 konkrete Expertentipps. Kompakt, im Checklisten-Format und ganz praktisch. Es ist kein Lehrbuch, sondern eine Schatzkiste für jeden, der verkauft. Mit Werkzeugen, die helfen, Ihr Marketing noch besser zu machen und so messbar mehr zu verkaufen. Herausgeber Stefan Gottschling hat 20 ausgewiesene Kenner und Könner für diese Offensive mobilisiert. Ausdrücklich empfohlen: im Buch mit einem Stift zu arbeiten und umgesetzte Tipps "abzuhaken". Das Schöne daran: Wenn Sie nur einige der cleveren Schachzüge umsetzen, hat sich Ihr Buch ganz schnell amortisiert. Schärfen Sie also mit dieser Marketing-Attacke Ihren Blick, verbessern Sie Ihre Strategie und erobern Sie Ihren Markt. Die Top-Themen für Ihr Marketing: Steigern Sie Ihre Verkäufe messbar, optimieren Sie Ihre Anzeigen, Briefe, Kataloge und Ihre Pressearbeit. Formulieren Sie Angebote erfolgreicher und lesen Sie wertvolle Tipps zu E-Mail-Marketing, Usability, Weblogs und Suchmaschinen. Hintergründe zu den Themen Rundfunk-Marketing, Total Loyalty Marketing, Konsumenten-Psychologie und Database. Starten Sie auf Messen voll durch, leiten Sie Meetings effizienter, verbessern Sie Ihre Briefings und machen Sie Ihre Kundenbriefe zum Erfolgsfaktor. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 328 Seiten | 26,90 Euro Twitter. Mit 140 Zeichen zum Web 2.0 Autoren Nicole Simon, Nikolaus Bernhardt erschienen Dezember 2008 Klappentext: "Twittern Sie schon oder bloggen Sie noch? Wenige Tools haben die Web-2.0-Szene so schnell erobert wie die Mikroblogging-Plattform Twitter. Nicht nur Privatpersonen, auch Organisationen, Firmen und amerikanische Präsidenten nutzen den webbasierten Benachrichtigungsdienst im SMS-Stil für Kommunikation, Marketing, PR und Kundenbindung. "Twitter – Mit 140 Zeichen zum Web 2.0" hilft Ihnen von den ersten Schritten bis hin zur professionellen Nutzung dieses Dienstes. Sie lernen Strategien, Programme und Anwendungen rund um Twitter kennen, die Ihnen helfen, diese neue Kommunikations-Plattform optimal zu nutzen. Zahlreiche Einsatzbeispiele und Interviews runden das Buch ab, bieten viele Anregungen für die eigene Nutzung und zeigen Ihnen, was Twitter so besonders macht. Nicole Simon ist vor allem durch ihr "cruel to be kind" Feedback und ihre Podcast-Interview-Serien bekannt. Die Early-Adopterin ist zudem eine der am meisten gelesenen Twitter-User aus Deutschland und gibt ihr Wissen und ihre Erfahrungen über diese Plattform in "Twitter. Mit 140 Zeichen zum Web 2.0" gerne weiter. Nikolaus Bernhardt ist Netzwerk- und Sytemadministrator und begeisterter Blogger. Nachdem auch ihn das Twitterfieber erfasst hat, hilft er mit seinen Erfahrungen Anfängern bei deren ersten Schritten in der Twittersphäre." Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 235 Seiten | 19,90 Euro Website Boosting 2.0: Suchmaschinen-Optimierung, Usability, Online-Marketing Autor Mario Fischer erschienen November 2008 Klappentext Viele Unternehmen präsentieren sich im Internet mit eigenen Webseiten. Doch Hand aufs Herz: Nicht viele Firmen haben so richtig Erfolg damit. Die Zeiten, in denen man mit einfachsten Mitteln im Web Stroh zu Gold spinnen konnte, sind leider vorbei. --- Sie möchten mithilfe Ihrer Website erfolgreicher werden? Neue Kunden gewinnen? Mehr Umsatz und Gewinn machen? Dann werden Sie mit diesem Buch sicherlich viele Aha-Erlebnisse haben und Ihrem Ziel näher kommen. Mario Fischer zeigt Ihnen, wie Sie im Web aktiv Kunden „abholen“ und sich für Suchende auffindbar machen. E-Commerce klappt jedoch nur, wenn Besucher nach dem Finden auch bleiben. Viele Unternehmen vergraulen ihre Kunden unbewusst durch unverständliche Navigation und kompliziert zu bedienende Webseiten. Dieses Buch zeigt, wie Sie es besser machen: Sie erhalten klare Hinweise, umsetzbare Anleitungen, praxisnahe Erläuterungen, viele Tipps zu Tools und zahlreiche Beispiele, die nicht selten auch zum Schmunzeln anregen.--- Der erste Teil zeigt Ihnen, wie Sie mit Online-Marketing Kunden „holen“ können, sei es durch traditionelles Online-Marketing wie Newsletter und Banner-Werbung oder ganz modern mit Affiliates und insbesondere Kundenbindung durch Social Marketing. Im zweiten Teil geht es um die Herausforderung, vom Kunden über Suchmaschinen gefunden zu werden. Alles, was Sie brauchen und wissen müssen, um Ihre Webseiten für Suchmaschinen zu optimieren, finden Sie detailliert in diesem Teil.--- Der dritte Teil widmet sich dem Thema Usability. Viele Erstbesucher entscheiden innerhalb einer Sekunde, ob sie auf Ihren Webseiten bleiben. Leicht zu verstehende Webseiten sind daher das Zaubermittel für Ihren Erfolg. Sie erfahren, auf was Sie bei der Gestaltung Ihrer Webseiten besonders achten müssen, wie Ihre Besucher „ticken“, was sie von Ihnen erwarten und wie Sie diese Erwartungen optimal erfüllen. Sie lernen ebenfalls, wie Sie die Qualität Ihres Webauftritts abschätzen und mit eigenen Mitteln prüfen können.--- Im vierten Teil stellt Ihnen der Autor nützliche Tools vor, die Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit im Web unterstützen.--- Diese umfassend aktualisierte und erweiterte Neuauflage des Bestsellers enthält zahlreiche neue Inhalte wie z.B. zum Affiliate und Social Marketing. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 800 Seiten | 34,95 Euro Karrierefalle Internet. Managen Sie Ihre Online-Reputation, bevor andere es tun! Autor Klaus Eck erschienen Oktober 2008 Klappentext: "Die wenigsten ahnen, was über sie im Internet kursiert. Dass nicht alle Informationen immer haargenau stimmen, wäre noch nicht so schlimm. Gezielte Diffamierungen und Lügen dagegen können schnell zum Karriere-Killer werden. Wer am Online-Pranger steht, merkt schnell: Was einmal im Web steht, lässt sich kaum noch aus der Welt schaffen - und wenn es noch so falsch ist. Wer sich wehrt, macht oft alles nur noch schlimmer, denn jede einzelne Reaktion wird beäugt und findet erneut ihren Widerhall im Netz. Auch Unternehmen bleiben nicht ungeschoren: Wenn wichtige Mitarbeiter oder gar Führungskräfte im Internet unter Beschuss geraten, kann das in kürzester Zeit den mühsam aufgebauten Ruf des ganzen Unternehmens ruinieren. Der Schaden geht in die Milliarden. Was tun? Niemand sollte seine digitalen Spuren dem Zufall überlassen, sondern sich aktiv darum kümmern, den richtigen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Glücklicherweise gibt es gute Strategien, sich gegen miese Angriffe zu wehren. Und es gibt zahlreiche Werkzeuge im Netz, die Unternehmen und Personen für ihr Reputationsmanagement selbst nutzen können. Dieses Buch zeigt wie." Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 264 Seiten | 19,90 Euro Social Media Marketing: An Hour a Day Autor Dave Evans erschienen Oktober 2008 Klappentext: "If the idea of starting a social media marketing campaign overwhelms you, the author of Social Media Marketing: An Hour a Day will introduce you to the basics, demonstrate how to manage details and describe how you can track results. Case studies, step-by-step guides, checklists, quizzes and hands-on tutorials will help you execute a social media marketing campaign in just one hour a day. In addition, learn how to integrate social media metrics with traditional media measurements and how to leverage blogs, RSS feeds, podcasts, and user-generated content sharing sites like YouTube." *Develop and effectively pitch a successful social media campaign inside your company *Learn how to become a genuine Social Web participant *Build a map of your key conversation-generators as you evaluate every point of contact between you and your customers *Get to the sweet spot of social media marketing—the consideration phase of the purchase funnel *Leverage all the tools available—blogs, RSS feeds, podcasts, video and photo sharing, and more *Use social media measurement tools, including the Net Promoter score, and apply metrics from platforms such as Bazaarvoice, BlogPulse, and Cymfony *Learn best practices for launching your social media program and measuring the results *A comprehensive look from the savvy marketer's perspective at social sites and services—MySpace, Facebook®, LinkedIn®, and Twitter, along with YouTube, Seesmic, Eventful, and FriendFeed *Straightforward tools for building social media into your current marketing program *Real-world case studies that illustrate successes to learn from and mistakes to avoid Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 432 Seiten | 20,95 Euro Web 2.0 in der Unternehmenspraxis: Grundlagen, Fallstudien und Trends zum Einsatz von Social Software Autoren Andrea Back, Norbert Gronau, Klaus Tochtermann erschienen Juni 2008 Inhalt: Social Software Anwendungen wie Wikis, Weblogs oder Social-Networking-Plattformen sind ein integraler Bestandteil der Weiterentwicklungen des Internets. Zur Nutzung kommen diese Anwendungen aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, Wissen zu sammeln, bereitzustellen und zu verteilen bzw. Communities aufzubauen und ihnen Raum zum Austausch zu geben. Worin liegt nun aber der Nutzen des Web 2.0 für Unternehmen? Im Rahmen dieses Buches werden von rund 30 Autoren aus Wissenschaft und Praxis vier große Themenbereiche behandelt, um sich der Beantwortung dieser Frage zu nähern.Im Einführungsteil werden die Grundlagen gelegt und unterschiedliche Social-Software-Anwendungen wie Wikis, Weblogs oder Social Bookmarking erläutert. Im darauf folgenden Abschnitt rücken die Potenziale der Anwendung in Unternehmen und die Wissensarbeiter als Nutzer in den Fokus. Welche Unternehmenskultur und Kompetenzen sind notwendig, um effizient mit Social Software im Unternehmen arbeiten zu können? Wie wird Social Software im Unternehmen eingeführt?Der dritte Teil des Buches befasst sich mit konkreten Anwendungsfällen in Unternehmen. Fallstudien aus großen und kleinen Unternehmen wie z.B. IBM, Deutsche Bahn, Opel, SUN Microsystems und der PSI AG veranschaulicht. Im abschließenden Teil werden zukünftige Entwicklungen ausgelotet und Visionen gewagt. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 344 Seiten | 44,80 Euro Enterprise 2.0: Die Kunst, loszulassen Autoren Willms Buhse, Sören Stamer erschienen April 2008 Inhalt: Wie können Web 2.0-Technologien als Werkzeug für Unternehmen sinnvoll genutzt werden? Wie müssen sich Unternehmenskulturen verändern, um als Enterprise 2.0 bestehen zu können? Lohnt es sich für das Management, loszulassen und Kontrolle abzugeben? Mit Fachbeiträgen namhafter internationaler Autoren wie Andrew McAfee, Don Tapscott, David Weinberger, Ralf Reichwald, Michael Koch sowie Case Studies von Nokia, SAP, Vodafone u.v.m.Das zentrale Prinzip des Kapitalismus, die traditionelle Arbeitsteilung, ist nicht mehr zeitgemäß. Der Gegenentwurf heißt Enterprise 2.0. Klare Arbeitsabläufe, Hierarchien und eine Individualisierung der Arbeit haben mittlerweile an Bedeutung verloren. Wissen, Kommunikation, die daraus entstehenden Netzwerke und eine darauf abgestimmte Unternehmensstruktur zählen mehr denn je. Unternehmen haben die Chancen und Entwicklungspotenziale des Web 2.0 für die eigene Organisation erkannt. Neue Internet-Technologien ermöglichen eine aktive Kommunikation und Mitgestaltung im World Wide Web und schaffen eine Kultur des offenen Dialogs zwischen Partnern, Kunden und Mitarbeitern. Ein reger Wissensaustausch, Feedback und Kritik fördern Kreativität und Produktinnovationen. Enterprise 2.0 bietet die Chance, Grenzen zu überwinden. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 268 Seiten | 29,80 Euro Krisenkommunikation Autoren Florian Ditges, Peter Höbel, Thorsten Hofmann erschienen Februar 2008 Inhalte »Krisen meistert man am besten, indem man ihnen zuvorkommt.« Nach diesem Motto behandeln die Autoren in drei Schritten Grundmerkmale von Krisen, die richtige Vorbereitung auf schwierige Situationen und die angemessene Reaktion im Krisenfall. Bei der Prävention spielen die personelle, räumliche und technische Ausstattung ebenso wie Strategie, Taktik und Aktionsplan eine wichtige Rolle. Ein regelmäßiges Krisen-Training ist sinnvoll. Für die Wahl der geeigneten Interventionsstrategie wurde eine Typologie mit neun Krisenfällen gebildet, die von Unfall, gefährlichen Produkten, feindlichen Übernahmen bis zu kriminellen Akten und Naturkatastrophen reicht. Die Fälle werden nach einem einheitlichen Raster vorgestellt, der ein markantes Interventionsmerkmal, die geeignete Vorgehensweise, häufige Fehler und Praxisbeispiele umfasst. Das Buch stellt einerseits das für das Verständnis von Krisen relevante Wissen aus Psychologie, Betriebswirtschaft und Kommunikationswissenschaft zur Verfügung. Es besticht andererseits durch einen konsequenten Praxisbezug. Zahlreiche Beispiele, Handlungsempfehlungen, Checklisten, Tipps und ein umfassendes Glossar sensibilisieren den Leser für Krisenfälle. Das Buch richtet sich an Fachleute in der Presse- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, aber auch fachfremde Manager aus Revision, Controlling, Rechtsabteilung oder Unternehmensführung sowie an Studierende der Kommunikationswissenschaft und Betriebswirtschaft. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 255 Seiten | 24,90 Euro Kreative PR Autor Jens-Uwe Meyer erschienen Oktober 2007 Inhalt Warum schaffen es manche Unternehmen und Organisationen, sich durch PR-Aktionen in den Köpfen ihrer Zielgruppe zu verankern, während andere Aktionen nicht einmal wahrgenommen werden? Wieso landet die eine Mitarbeiterzeitung im Papierkorb, während die andere gelesen, weitergegeben und sogar aufbewahrt wird? Kreativität macht den Unterschied! Kreative PR heißt, spannende Geschichten rund um Unternehmen, Produkte, Dienstleistungen und Personen zu entwickeln, auch wenn diese auf den ersten Blickwenig hergeben. Es ist die Fähigkeit, Meldungen über technische und komplizierte Fachthemen so zu formulieren, dass sie verständlich, bildhaft und pointiert ihren Weg in die Medien finden. Es bedeutet, PRAktionen zu entwickeln, die einzigartig, aufmerksamkeitsstark und imagebildend sind, multimediale Kampagnen zu initiieren, die ankommen, und die eigenen Ideen letztlich auch noch gut zu verkaufen.Dieses Buch zeigt PR-Praktikern, wie sie den täglichen Kampf um Aufmerksamkeit mit Hilfe kreativer Methoden gewinnen. Es hilft ihnen, gute Ideen auf den Punkt zu bringen und entsprechend zu präsentieren. In einer Zeit, in der die Nachfrage nach kreativem »Content« unaufhaltsam steigt, wird es immer wichtiger, einzigartige PR-Ideen zu entwickeln, die Kunden und Konsumenten gleichermaßen überzeugen. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 232 Seiten | 24,90 Euro Die Weisheit der Vielen: Warum Gruppen klüger sind als Einzelne Autor James Surowiecki erschienen Juni 2007 Inhalt: Publikumsjoker sticht Expertenmeinung: Warum die Gruppe klüger ist als ihr gescheitestes Mitglied. Die Masse ist dumm, dumpf und gefährlich. Dieses verbreitete und von Wissenschaftlern gestützte Urteil ist falsch. Wahlumfragen, Pferdewetten, der Publikumsjoker bei Günther Jauch, Google oder Millionen Steuerzahler belegen: Die Menge entscheidet in der Regel intelligenter und effizienter als der klügste Einzelne in ihren Reihen. Ihre Problemlösungen greifen besser als die von Experten. Vorausgesetzt, jeder Einzelne denkt und handelt unabhängig, die Gruppe ist groß und vielfältig, und sie kann darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Meinung wirklich zählt. James Surowiecki weist die Weisheit der Vielen und die Überlegenheit kollektiver Intelligenz nach anhand einer Vielzahl von Fallbeispielen aus Alltag, Familie, Wirtschaft, Gesellschaft und Politik. Ganz gleich, ob es sich um die Schätzung des Gewichts eines Ochsen, um die Suche nach einem vermissten U-Boot oder die Isolierung des SARS-Erregers geht, Gruppen finden die effektivere Lösung eines Problems. Für die Aufgaben der Gesellschaft der Zukunft sind Experten und (Meinungs-)Führer eher das Auslaufmodell. James Surowiecki belegt die Weitsicht, Intelligenz und Effektivität großer Gruppen und macht einsichtig, dass und warum ganz normale Leute in der Lage sind, sich in einer Gemeinschaft erfolgreich zu organisieren und sich selbst zu verwalten. Ein Buch, das die Weltsicht verändert und neue Perspektiven weist für alle gesellschaftlichen Bereiche. Mit unverstelltem Blick untersucht der amerikanische Autor das Phänomen der Gruppe und ihrer klugen Entscheidungen, wenn die richtigen Voraussetzungen gegeben sind. Eine aufschlussreiche, unterhaltsame Lektüre und zugleich ein kraftvoller Kontrapunkt zur gegenwärtigen Diskussion um Eliten und einzelne Meinungsführer. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 383 Seiten | 9,95 Euro Corporate Blogs: Unternehmen im Online-Dialog zum Kunden Autor Klaus Eck erschienen Februar 2007 Inhalt: Immer mehr Onliner teilen ihre Fotos, Videos, Texte und Musikdateien mit anderen und publizieren ihre Meinung über Produkte und Dienstleistungen ungefiltert im Internet. Unternehmen müssen sich heute dem Dialog mit ihren Kunden im Internet stellen, wenn sie auf deren Wünsche reagieren wollen. Weblogs (Blogs) stellen ein wichtiges Instrument in der Unternehmenskommunikation dar. Die Zahl der Corporate Blogs ist im deutschsprachigen Raum rasant gestiegen. Unternehmen nutzen zunehmend die Chance, ihre Kunden im Web zielgruppengerecht anzusprechen, so zum Beispiel die Dübelhersteller Fischerwerke, Dell Deutschland und AOL Deutschland. Das Corporate Blogging ist längst eine Aufgabe des Managements. Klaus Eck erläutert anhand zahlreicher Beispiele, wie Marketing und PR mit diesen neuen Herausforderungen am besten umgehen können. Er erklärt praxisnah, wie sich ein Unternehmensblog aufsetzen lässt, worauf man beim Blog- Start achten sollte und wie man sein Online-Journal bekannt macht. Mit zahlreichen Checklisten für den Corporate- Blog-Alltag. Bezugsquelle & Kosten im Buchhandel | 192 Seiten | 19,90 Euro Leitfaden Integrierte Kommunikation Autoren Torsten Schwarz | Gabriele Braun erschienen Oktober 2006 Inhalte *Grundlagen der integrierten Kommunikation *Wie kann mit den Herausforderungen des Web 2.0 umgegangen werden? *Fallbeispiele Bezugsquelle & Kosten kostenlose eBook-Version unter http://www.absolit.de/PDF/Leitfaden-Integrierte-Kommunikation.pdf Kategorie:Rund um den Agentur-Alltag